reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain De Santa's Downfall
is the thirty-ninth mission in Red Dead Redemption. To view the mission tree, see: Story John Marston arrives at Luisa Fortuna's temporary camp, and is told that Vincente de Santa is overseeing a massacre in Sepulcro. Luisa asks Marston to put an end to it, by killing De Santa and all of his soldiers. Walkthrough Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Ride to Sepulcro and kill all of the Mexican Army soldiers, except De Santa. *Hogtie De Santa and bring him to the cemetery entrance. *After making De Santa talk, kill him or leave him to the rebels. *Ride to Casa Madrugada and search for Javier Escuella. *Kill all of the soldiers in town. Mission Details Get on the horse and follow the rebels to Sepulcro. Before arriving there, Marston stops the men and tells them not to fire unless he says so. De Santa is killing the rebels, so Marston hurries up. Once the player regains control of Marston, enter the cemetery and shoot all the soldiers. Be careful not to hit De Santa, as Marston wants him alive (if you can't catch him, shoot him in the leg with dead eye). He tries to run away, but he's slow and you should easily be able to catch up with him (unless he steals your horse, which can happen). Use the lasso and hogtie him before carrying him back to the entrance of the cemetery. Amusingly, if you can run in front of him with your horse, he will turn and run the opposite direction, making it possible to herd him back to the rebels, but be careful, as De Santa may actually shoot Marston http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N3bLogoPdLc. Marston starts beating De Santa, trying to get the location of Bill Williamson and Javier Escuella. De Santa breaks and tells Marston that Javier is holed up in Casa Madrugada. Afterwards, you get the chance to either kill De Santa or let the rebels do it. If you attempt to start a fist-fight with De Santa, the rebels will open fire on him, but the following dialogue still plays as if Marston killed him. Get on a horse and head for Casa Madrugada. Once Marston arrives, he will have to look for Javier in what seems to be a deserted town. Mexican soldiers will emerge from the second and first floor of the large building ahead of him. After he has taken them all out, a prostitute tells Marston that Javier hasn't been seen around the settlement in months and that De Santa sent Marston into a trap. Note: A glitch has been reported in which you do not have to kill De Santa. When you are standing over him, you can punch him. He will then stand up, and when you punch him again, the game will register him as dead, but he is still standing there while you proceed to the next objective, and you can still kill him then, which shows that he is alive. Mission Dialogues Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults or kills Luisa or any of the rebels. *Kills his own or any of the rebels' horses. *Kills De Santa before capturing him and making him talk. *Strays too far from the mission location. *Assaults or kills livestock. *Breaks the law. *Kills a dog. *Commits vandalism. *Assaults or kills townsfolk. *Dies. Gold Medal Objectives * Fastest Time: 5:40 * Shot Accuracy: 75% * Number of Headshots: 6 Memorium *Captain Vincente de Santa - Killed by either John Marston or Reyes' Rebels for his to contribution to Allende’s tyrannical regime and betraying John. *14 Mexican soldiers *1 rebel Trivia * During the mission "The Gates of El Presidio," Abraham Reyes will talk to you about the death of Captain De Santa. His quotes will change depending on whether the player or the rebels killed De Santa. Gallery 5454082B20180315194631381.jpg|Marston beating the Sh*t out of De Santa. File:Rdr_desantos_downfall.jpg|"Hurry up and kill me or just let me go." Video Walkthroughs File:Captain_De_Santa%27s_Downfall_(Gold_Medal)_-_Mission_38_-_Red_Dead_Redemption|Original Gold Medal Version Red Dead Redemption - Mission 38 - Captain De Santa's Downfall (Xbox One)|Remastered Version Achievement Completing this mission contributes toward the following Trophy/Achievement: es:La_caída_del_capitán_De_Santa Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player